bintang
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: "Mereka adalah arwah-arwah manusia yang mati secara normal." [untuk suicchon]


**bintang**

 **Disklaimer** : _Mob Psycho 100_ merupakan properti sah milik ONE.

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

"Kautahu, Mob," ucap Reigen tiba-tiba di tengah acara makan mereka, "bintang-bintang di luar itu sebenarnya arwah orang-orang yang sudah mati, loh."

Sendok di tangan Kageyama Shigeo berhenti di depan mulut begitu mendengar kalimat dari gurunya. "Benarkah? Bukannya bintang itu hanya benda langit biasa? Ada pelajaran—"

"Kau benar-benar naif, Mob- _kun_." Gurunya menyandarkan punggungnya, menyilangkan kaki, dan menyimpan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Inilah kenapa kau masih harus banyak belajar."

Shigeo menggerakkan bola matanya. Belum juga sempat membalas ucapan gurunya, sendok yang dipegangnya bengkok. Isi makanannya berhamburan di atas meja. Shigeo praktis mengucap maaf dan menarik tisu untuk membersihkan meja.

Bahu Shigeo naik samar begitu Reigen tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya. Sepasang mata Shigeo mengikuti gurunya yang berjalan dengan tenang dan kemudian berdiri di depan jendela dengan tangan kiri menyandar di bingkainya.

"Mereka adalah arwah-arwah manusia yang mati secara normal." Reigen menggerakkan kepala, menatap ke arah luar sejenak, sebelum kembali memusatkan tatapan pada Shigeo yang masih duduk di kursinya dan mengamat-amati gurunya dengan patuh. "Manusia-manusia yang dilukai—terlebih sampai mati, oleh kekuatan psikis tidak akan menjelma menjadi bintang."

Tidak paham, Shigeo hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mungkin dua atau tiga atau entahlah, yang jelas Reigen langsung memberikan respons berupa napas yang diembuskan terlalu panjang. Tangan Shigeo merangkak naik, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil diam-diam mengucap maaf tanpa suara.

Reigen berdaham, menarik setatapan Shigeo kembali pada gurunya. "Sini, biar kutunjukkan sesuatu."

Maka Shigeo langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Mengabaikan separuh makanan yang belum dijamah, mengabaikan fakta tentang pengetahuan alam yang didapatnya selama sekolah. Arataka Reigen adalah gurunya, guru psikisnya, gurunya dalam masalah ini dan itu. Reigen tahu banyak hal dan Kageyama Shigeo sendiri mafhum betul dia sangat percaya pada gurunya itu.

Shigeo mengambil sisi kanan gurunya yang kosong tepat setelah gurunya menggeser tubuh. Lewat sekotak jendela kaca di salah satu ruang di kantor kerja gurunya itu, Shigeo bisa melihat langit malam yang gelap penuh sesak dengan benda angkasa. Agak takjub menemukan Polaris di antaranya, tapi Shigeo memustuskan untuk tetap menutup mulut sampai gurunya memberikan pengetahuan berharga.

"Tujuh hari setelah manusia mati," ungkap Reigen serius, "arwah-arwah yang tadinya berkeliaran di dalam rumah terbang ke langit, menjelma menjadi bintang baru. Dan ketika ada bintang baru di antara mereka, bintang yang tertua akan menjatuhkan dirinya. Ini yang kausebut sebagai bintang jatuh, Mob."

Sepasang mata Shigeo masih menatap ke arah langit, melihat bintang-bintang. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya sambil menggerakkan kepala dan menatap Reigen yang memamerkan senyum, "bukannya bintang jatuh itu meteor—"

"Shh, inilah kenapa aku tidak bisa melepasmu, Mob- _kun_!"

Shigeo sukses terpejat begitu mendengar gurunya memotong dengan keras dan tiba-tiba meletakkan kedua tangan di bahunya, diguncang dengan kencang. Shigeo nyaris yakin dirinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran ketika melihat percikan-percikan api di balik kelopak matanya.

"Kau terlalu polos! Terlalu mudah diserang!"

Lalu tepukan keras di kedua pipinya. Shigeo praktis membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya berhenti diguncang. Dan ada sepasang telapak tangan yang menekan-nekan pipinya dengan keras.

Ada embusan napas yang dibuang panjang begitu tangan gurunya meninggalkan pipi Shigeo, diikuti kalimat, "Tahu bagian buruknya, Mob?"

Reigen memasang ekspresi serius. Shigeo praktis menelan ludah. "Apa itu, _shishou_?"

"Semakin banyak manusia yang mati karena diserang dengan kekuatan psikis, akan semakin berkurang jumlah bintang di langit. Dan itu artinya akan semakin berkurang juga bintang yang jatuh, Mob! Ini adalah bagian terburuk!"

Shigeo membuka mulut, nyaris mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Reigen keburu menyela. Mungkin gurunya itu tahu bahwa Shigeo sama sekali tidak paham. "Dengar." Begitu yang gurunya katakan.

Reigen mengambil napas banyak-banyak sementara Shigeo menunggu. "Kalau jumlah bintang jatuh berkurang, kau akan mendapat lebih sedikit kesempatan untuk berharap dan tentunya, harapan yang akan dikabulkan juga akan lebih sedikit. Ini gawat sekali."

Sesungguhnya Shigeo sama sekali tidak paham, _tidak._ Dan lagi, dirinya juga tidak menemukan bagian terburuk dari itu. Toh dirinya hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan harapan ketika ada bintang jatuh. Ah, apakah dirinya pernah melihat bintang jatuh sebelumnya?

Lagi-lagi, Shigeo terpejat ketika Reigen tiba-tiba menatapnya lurus-lurus. Dan dengan sebuah senyum yang terbentuk terlalu sempurna, Reigen mengucap, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa buatmu, Mob?" Pertanyaan dari Reigen langsung Shigeo berikan gelengan di kepala. Namun, Reigen malah berdaham dan kembali melanjutkan, "Oh begitu? Padahal kau akan mendapat lebih sedikit kesempatan untuk mengharapkan sesuatu tentang … tentang perempuan, misalnya, Mob- _kun_."

Kageyama Shigeo mendadak kaku. Bayangan Tsubomi yang menyapanya sambil tersenyum langsung berputar-putar di balik kelopak matanya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Shigeo menelan ludah begitu bayangan Tsubomi menjauh, menjauh, menjadi takterjangkau. Lalu bintang-bintang mulai menghilang dari langit malam.

Shigeo menelan ludah. Ini gawat. _Ini super gawat._

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _shishou_?"

Reigen mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Shigeo sambil menggumam nada bangga. "Jangan menggunakan kekuatan psikismu kepada manusia. Jangan gunakan seterdesak apa pun keadaanmu, Mob." Reigen menarik tangannya. "Paham?"

"Paham, _shishou_!" Shigeo menatap gurunya penuh terima kasih. "Apa dengan itu aku bisa menyapa Tsubomi- _chan, shishou_?"

"Asal kau bekerja keras menjaga janjimu." Reigen membalik tubuhnya, berjalan kembali ke arah meja. "Ah, makananmu dingin, Mob."

"Tidak apa-apa." Shigeo menjawab sembari mendudukkan dirinya di depan Reigen. "Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita mencari bintang jatuh, _shishou_?"

Reigen menarik senyum. "Tentu."


End file.
